


Chivalry

by TempestRising



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Dab and Dalien Being Cute, Dab is a Good Brother, Dan and Phil are Gods, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Yes this is a Sims story don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestRising/pseuds/TempestRising
Summary: “Do you think…” This was embarrassing. Dalien’s a kid. But now the kid was looking at him, all expectation, and he had to finish his sentence with something. “Do you think Evan could like me?”Or: Dab has feelings for his best friend, so he goes to this little brother for advice.





	Chivalry

_Evan has discovered that Dalien Howlter is an Alien! The disguise seemed perfect, except for that one rather, well, alien detail._

_**-Teenage Angst Time - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #49** _

.***.

Dab leaned against the door post, knocking on Dalien’s bedroom wall as an afterthought. “Hey, just wanted to give you a heads up—Dad has a new invention in the backyard.”

Dalien made a face. He was reading a paperback in Drogo’s lap. That dragon had alternated between being Dab’s best friend and the object of his childhood nightmares. He would swear the stuffed animal moved. “Have we figured out what the last invention does?” Dalien asked. He was a little ginger boy today, but yesterday he was an Asian girl with pigtails. It’s just one of those things.

“The Momentum Conserver?” Dab perched at the end of Dalien’s bed. “Not a clue.” He slumped against the bed.

His little brother finally lowered the book all the way. “Is something wrong?” His little ginger face all screwed up with worry.

Nuki poked his head in the room. The dog had shown up one day, named and collared, the way so many things in their lives showed up. Dad said not to question their alien gifts, but sometimes Dab wondered—he knew there were aliens. His brother was proof of extraterrestrial life. But sometimes Dab got these feelings. These…nudges. Like maybe it was something else.

Like. Gods.

Dab blinked the thought away. Lifted Nuki into his lap. Dogs and philosophy were more Evan’s area of interest. Which might be why his mind wandered down that path. He’s been trying so hard to impress Evan lately, and he doesn’t even really know why…

“Do you think…” This was embarrassing. Dalien’s a kid. But now the kid was looking at him, all expectation, and he had to finish his sentence with something. “Do you think Evan could like me?”

“Do I think your best friend likes you?” Dalien repeated. All eyebrows and freckles. Dab didn’t know why Dalien chose a form that looked so unlike the rest of the family. “Of course Evan likes you. He practically lives here.” Dalien laughed a little. “When I was a baby I thought I had two brothers. You’re always together.”

That made the squirming, warm feeling in Dab’s stomach worse. Evan was his best friend, basically his brother. They spent birthdays and holidays together. Was this hot, needy under the skin feeling worth messing up a friendship like that?

“Oh,” said Dalien, quietly.

Dab rubbed the soft fur around Nuki’s ears.

“If he doesn’t like you,” Dalien offered. “You know, like that. I bet he’ll be really nice about it.”

Dab knew that. The thought of Evan’s sad pity was almost a bad as the thought of the rejection itself. “Yeah.”

Evan was nice about everything. He was sweet and listened to classical music and knew how to make beef stroganoff and he never made Dab feel dumb for not knowing things. He just showed Dab all the stuff he loved. Fully. Enthusiastically. Lovingly.

Sometimes, Dab thought Evan was made exclusively for him. In an all-in-the-plan, soulmate way. Sometimes he was sure of it.

Dalien looked down at the book he’s reading, then back up at Dab. “You should kiss his hand.”

“I should—what?”

“Like in the stories with the princesses. And if it gets weird you can say it’s like a play.”

Dab played with Nuki’s paws to stop from laughing at his brother outright. “Because kissing hands is normal.”

“It’s chivalrous!”

“Big word for a little kid.”

“I’d ten!”

Dab laughed, then frowned. “Really? How do you know?”

Dalien tilted his head, trying to remember, but eventually the question…left. The way so many questions in their lives just disappear. They are here, and Dalien’s mother is from space, and Nuki showed up whole and completely theirs. Furniture moved. Their house expanded. Dad got pregnant. They were awake, often, into the early hours of the morning. Dab rarely remembered school.

But these questions didn’t bother him. They slid away, like the question of how old he was, and when his birthday was. The only question that remained was about Evan.

He looked at Dalien, who crawled over to play with Nuki on the floor. “Hey, Dalien? Do you think you can be, like. Yourself? Around Evan?”

Dalien showly turned blue, lost his hair, eyes growing wide and unblinking. This, too, is something Dab didn’t question. “Why around Evan?” Dalien asked, now fully transformed.

“Because if he’s not okay with this. With you…” Dab shrugged, watched his alien little brother roll on the floor with their suddenly appearing dog. “Then maybe I shouldn’t fall in love with him.”

Dalien sat up suddenly, Nuki perched on his chest. “You’re in love with Evan?!?”

“Shut up!” Dab hissed, looking at the open bedroom door. He couldn’t imagine his dad overhearing and stammering his way through The Talk. He would actually die. Which would at least solve his crush problem.

.

Evan stops by at midnight, like that’s normal, and Dalien strolls through the living room, antennas and all. Evan stares then laughs and says that he kind of figured with the name and all, and then he gets into a serious and seriously embarrassing conversation with Dab’s dad about what it was like to be pregnant, which Dil responds to with all the detail and enthusiasm of a scientist, chasing both his sons from the room with details of probing.

Later, Evan, like the sensitive guy he is, has a chat with Dalien about being honest, and hoping Dalien could trust him, and promising to help Dalien against bullies or government agencies or anyone who wanted to mess with him, which leads to the three of them shooting a short movie on Dalien’s SimPhone about being kidnapped by the FBI and a daring escape.

Dalien goes to his room to edit—it's early morning by then, they had the worst sleep schedules—and Dab and Evan sit down by the pool, Evan in just his swimsuit (where that had come from Dab can’t remember) and Evan asks, quietly, if Dab didn’t trust him with Dalien’s secret.

“He’s my brother,” Dab says helplessly.

Evan flicks a curl out of his face. “I sort of thought I was, too.”

Dab swallows all of his nerves. All of his hopes and fears. He lays his head, carefully, on Evan’s shoulder. “I don’t think of you as a brother.”

They don’t say much more as dawn turns into day. They doze. But Dab wakes up to see that they’d fallen asleep with Dab halfway on Evan’s body. Evan’s hands in his hair.

Dab eases out of the embrace. The sun truly shining now, Evan’s skin sun-warm. He is so close to Evan, intoxicated by him.

So he thinks of princesses, and chivalry, and of Evan’s instinctive protectiveness of Dab’s little brother, and he kisses Evan’s hand as he slips into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a cute drabble for my little sister. She's been looking for cute Sims stories. Hope this qualifies.


End file.
